Myth
by Haruka Mizumi
Summary: Four years ago he failed to save her. Now, he's forced to make the toughest decision of his life. Would he be able to restore her memories? Or will he be killed by the very person he's trying to protect? LavixOC, KandaxOC
1. Betrayal

AN: Eh...I think I'm overloading myself here...but eh...yea. Enjoy! ;; Hehe...

* * *

Chapter One

Betrayal

"_As the chosen successor of the Bookman, you must live." _

He sat alone in the darkness of his room, thinking. Twice he tried to sneak out and visit her, yet twice he stopped himself. It's been four years. If he couldn't save her four years ago, what could he possibly do now that would be of any help? So there he was, broken, and barely able to restrain himself.

Three more hours until sunrise, three more hours before the night is over, and then it would be another year before he gets like this again. When morning arrives, he would shield himself behind that mask again, and nobody would be able to tell that he was distracted by the thoughts of that night. It would be as if it never happened. Lavi clenched at his knees, sitting up with both legs pulled close to his chest.

"Just three more hours." He mumbled over and over against, sounding as though he was about to lash out and scream.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the tower opposite of his room. His eyes widened; his mind snapped out of the trans he was in moments ago. He turned to his right, where the only window to his room was located, and found smoke coming from one of the towers of the Black Order. It was _her_ chamber. He leapt off his bed, his innocence activating as he did. Outside his door, he found Finders, as well as Exorcists like himself rushing to see what had made the commotion.

The East side chamber was forbidden, so why the sudden explosion? He rushed after the crowd, shoving Finders out of his way as he did. He was so unlike himself that night, so unlike himself that when a couple of Finders fell against the floor, they thought it was Kanda who had rushed past them.

Lavi rushed down the corridor, his innocence was clenched so tightly in his hands that his knuckles had turned white. The smell of smoke drifted in the air as he neared his destination. The holes in the tower walls were an indication that something definitely wasn't right.

'_It couldn't be.'_

As he travelled forward, he had noticed the army of level one Akumas that were clouding the sky. Kanda was already there when he reached his destination, fighting off as much as he could. Though the Japanese was outnumbered, the swordsman did not show any hence of panic. The graceful movements of his katana, which led to his attacks, were quick and painless. Lavi joined the fight, though the reason behind this uproar was still a mystery, he was sure that the issue would reveal itself. Surely enough, in no time at all, the Akumas were defeated, and the real problem emerged.

A man in his mid thirties stood before the two young Exorcists. A body was rested in his arms. Immediately, Lavi recognized the person he was carrying, and became tense. She was a woman in her early twenties, just about the same age as Lavi at the moment. Her raven black hair, which was soaked in red liquid a moment before, was now sticking to her face. Her naked body was exposed to the night wind. One glance at her ghastly skin would give away all her secrets; she was either dead, or nearing death. Lavi couldn't tell anymore. It's been four years since he visited, four years since that dreadful night. Somehow, it seemed as though the nightmare was replaying itself. He rushed forward in an outbreak of rage, wanting to punish the man for disturbing her peace, but Kanda held him back.

"He's a Noah." The swordsman warned; knowing Lavi wasn't in the state of mind to go up against someone of his statues.

Kanda could see the frustration reflected the Bookman's eyes. But in order for Lavi to win in a duel, first he would have to have a cool mind, or else he was destined to loose the minute he draws his weapon. This time, though, Lavi did not listen to Kanda's warnings. The Noah was making his escape, and Lavi wasn't about to let that happen. His actions surprised even Kanda as his innocence gave way to a full flare of flame.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "Idiot!"

He rushed after the red headed Bookman, snatching the back of Lavi's belt as he did, barely dodging Lavi's own attack, which had been deflected back the moment it came within a one meter radius with the Noah. The force of Lavi's flame dragon threw the two Exorcists back. The two jumped back once again as the flames hit the stone bricks of the tower floor, crumbling what's left of the area underneath their feet. The entire East side tower, which had been standing half an hour ago, now crumbled to pieces under Lavi's attack. Down with it came thousands of years of built up dust. When the smoke from the collapsed tower had died down, the Noah and the girl was nowhere to be found. Leaving both Exorcists and Finders in a daze.

"No…" Lavi whispered, staring disbelievingly at the creation of his own masterpiece. His mind was a blank. "Where did they go?"

Before he had the time to adjust to what had happened, he felt himself flying backwards once again, this time, landing firmly on his behind. A bruise was beginning to form on his left cheek. He looked up, finding the swordsman standing half a meter away; his eyes were as cold as ice. Kanda was never in a good mood, but that night, he seemed extremely impatient.

"If you put my life in jeopardy like that again, mark my words Lavi." Kanda's voice was dangerously low. "That Noah won't have to kill you. I will." With that, he sheathed his katana, turned, and left.

It was early Sunday afternoon when the two new Exorcists arrived at the gates of the Black Order. People stopped and stared as they made their way towards Komui Lee's office. It was that time of the year again. Komui could sense that something big was going down, for things had been quiet lately, too quiet. Kanda was receiving instructions in the head's office when the two arrived, both dressed in their uniforms with their hood pulled low over their faces, as if afraid of the light. Kanda made the effort to look up; otherwise, no actions were taken to towards introducing himself.

"Yume Noboru."

"Ayumu Takashi, at you service."

The head of the Black Order held an amused smile as he glanced towards the new transfers. He had to say; he was somewhat impressed with what his fellow scientists in Italy had come up with. He had been informed a month ahead that two of the best they've got over there were going to make a transfer. Though the letter of recommendation had been buried along with his other files. Surprisingly, he remembered this meeting instead of thousands of others that desperately needed tending. He signalled for the two to remove their headwears, and they did, following strict orders as if they were some type of mechanical being. Komui smirked. He could get use to this.

"Now, for your next mission." Komui pulled three folders out from one of the many piles of paper on his desk. How he's able to find anything in those piles of mess still amuses him. "Rumour has it that a _ghost_ ship has been appearing in the depth of the Mediterranean Sea. Your mission is to investigate and retrieve any innocence found in the area. Please keep in mind that if any Noahs were to show up in the area, you are to withdraw, and avoid any means of battle measurements. As this is a critical time, and we want to try to avoid any unnecessary losses."

"Understood." The two replied in union. Kanda said nothing

"By the way Yuu-chan." Komui watched as Kanda flinched at the nickname. Kanda would add this to his thousand reasons why Lavi should die, later perhaps. "You are in charge."

So there he was, standing with a dumb founded look on his face. Kanda had been, once again, put in charge of the noobs. This reached a point of familiarity with him, so familiar that he was beginning to wonder if it was a conspiracy against him. He sent Komui a glare, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Komui Lee was, after all, the head. There was something about the smirk on the man's face that day though, that urged Kanda to punch the living day lights out of him. He would eventually find a way to satisfy his desires, perhaps when he reaches the rank of general.

"Yuu? Yuu Kanda?" The red eyed girl, Yume, asked.

Kanda recognized that tone, and he didn't like where it was going. He inwardly considered his escape route. Maybe he could even slice the girl in half, if she ever tried anything funny, that is. To his surprise, the girl that had been standing like a statue the moment before gave a piercing squeal at the sound of his name. Then, rushing forward, she began her attack on Kanda. The original plan was to cut her in half, but that couldn't be accomplished without his katana, which had been snatched out of his hand the moment the girl was able to get close enough to him to do so.

"Is this the famous katana that the great Kanda uses on his missions?" She examined it amusingly. "My, my, look how well crafted this is."

Kanda was growing more and more annoyed with her remarks by the minute. Yume, however, did not seem to notice. His eyebrow was twitching; a vane was threatening to pop on his forehead. If there were a perfect time to explode, it would be now. And he did just that; he exploded all over her, silently. The knuckles of his fist had made contact with the top of her head, the same way someone would hit an underling, even if the girl were only a little bit younger than he was. He hit her so hard that she stopped in mid sentence, when he removed his fist; a lump had replaced where his hand was moments ago.

"Don't ever touch my katana." He warned. It was more than he said all week. He hadn't been in a good mood that day. Unfortunately for Yume, she was on the receiving end of his bad temper.

It took a moment for her to recover from the dizziness of his punishment. As soon as her mind was back to function, though, her mood completely changed. "The famous Yuu Kanda hit me!"

Kanda gave an annoying grunt. Either the girl's mother dropped her on her head when she was a baby, or she was suffering from some kind of mental illness. He can't really tell, and frankly, he didn't care either. All he wanted was a descent sleep. He had returned from a mission recently, and the last thing he wanted was for some stupid fan girl to drool all over him. He gave one last effort to ignore her remarks, turning, he found the other Exorcist staring intently at him. He glared right back, before heading for the door.

"Lavi will be waiting at your destination." He heard Komui say. He stopped for a brief moment, guessing at the motive behind Komui's actions, then left.

* * *

_"You must live." _

As the successor of the Bookman, he had to keep going. Even if all his comrades had fallen, he must go on living as a recorder of history. He was to stay calm under all circumstances, to evade danger, and to witness all that has happened. It was his only task, but nowadays he was finding that harder and harder to do.

Lavi looked around the empty hotel room, as if expecting someone to greet him, but he was alone. His Oji-san allowed him to go on the mission by himself this time, or rather, he demanded that he'd be the one to track her down. After all, he felt at fault for all that had happened during the past few days. The attack of the Noah had left everyone in a daze; even Kanda seemed a little shaken up. And none, not even Komui knew the reason why they've taken a mere girl. She would be no use to the Noahs; her innocence was smashed, but clearly, they knew that.

No one volunteered to search for her, or perhaps they were all waiting for Lavi to react. He jumped the loop the first chance he got, and was assigned the assignment, despite the fact that the old man wasn't pleased. It had to be done, and he knew he was their best choice. He had tracked the Noah down two days ago. Apparently, they were travelling in circles; it almost seemed as though he was playing games with Lavi. Every time the young Bookman lost track of them, the Noah would leave behind some kind of clue, and he would catch up in a day or two's time. Lavi took a seat on his bed and stared outside the window straight ahead, watching as people hurried home from the falling snow. It was getting cold. He wondered if she would be able to withstand the weather. Last time he saw her, which was on the night the Noah attacked, she appeared ghastly pale.

"It's because she's on the edge of her deathbed you idiot." He had been pushed to the point of breaking. "If only you got over yourself and went to see her that night, instead of cowering in your room."

Lavi had been telling himself the same thing every night for the past four days. It was like he could never beat himself up enough about it. If she were to die, it would be his fault. Again, he was silent. It never crossed his mind what they wanted with her though. A half dead Exorcist was no help to anyone at all. Suddenly, he looked up, having all of his attention relocated.

"Rei…" He trailed off. His could hear his heart pumping. "Rei!"

Lavi was out his window quicker than he had ever moved. _'It's an illusion…it has to be!' _His mind was practically screaming. He leapt from one rooftop to another, bringing himself one step closer with each move. His pulse fastened. What if she was a mere diversion created from his lack of sleep? He reached out to her, yet paused halfway, afraid that she might disappear if he were to touch her. Then, gathering his courage, his hands rested on her warm flesh. She watched him; her stare blank, as though she had just woke from a deep sleep, and was confused by all those around her.

He couldn't believe it. She was real. When Lavi was finally able to realize that, he wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her in a hug. A rush of emotion washed through him, it was something he hasn't felt in years. Having her there, in his arms seemed to have triggered apart of him that had been locked away. For a moment Lavi was at peace, he no longer hated himself, but wished that time would stand still.

"Exorcist…?" He heard her whisper.

Lavi smiled under his breath. "Yes Rei. We're both-"

Pain shot through his left shoulder. It took him a moment to react, before he allowed her to slip away from his arms. His clenched his wound and felt blood dripping from his arm. He didn't have time to react as her second attack was sent his way. She was known to have a strong kick. That night, Lavi had the pleasure of experiencing her punishment as she rounded off on him. Her foot made contact with his chest, and before he knew it, he was falling through the sky. He hit the ground with a thud, and heard a loud crack from his left arm. He let out a loud groan. Lavi felt for the broken arm with his other hand and cursed loudly under his breath. A wave of confusion overcame him. _'What just happened?' _His thoughts were cut short as a foot dug itself into his chest; it felt as though every last ounce of breath was being squeezed out of him.

He saw the face of his attacker. She was standing there; not a speck of motion was shown on her pale face. Rei stared blankly at him, as if all the memory was washed out of her head. From the palm of her hands, she raised her weapon. Her dagger gleamed under the moonlight with the hilt gripped tightly in her hands. He gulped. This was not how Lavi imagined death. He shut his eyes and waited. This was punishment. It never came. Slowly, Lavi opened his eyes, only to find another had entered the battle.

"Drop it." Kanda's warning voice hissed through the air. The edge of his katana was already digging into the depth of her neck.

"Kanda." Lavi begged, his voice, strained.

"Drop it." Came Kanda's second warning.

With lightening speed, Rei changed her target, and before Lavi could react, the dagger was swung towards Kanda's sides. The skilled swordsman came prepared, and with a swift movement of his hands, he blocked the girl's attack. They had been training together since they were little kids, of course it would be easy for him to predict her moves. He swung at her again, with moves aimed to kill.

Slicing from above, Kanda would have taken out her whole entire arm if she hadn't dodged fast enough. Rei flipped backwards, putting distance away between herself and the two Exorcists. Kanda's blade pierced the place where Rei stood only moments ago, and managed to stop himself inches away from Lavi's face.

Ignoring his injured teammate, he went on ahead to challenge Rei. He never thought the need to raise sword against one of his own, but before he could stop himself, he attacked again; after all, it had been a while since the last time he ran into a worthy opponent. The two dashed through the empty streets, their speed equally matched. Clashing of metal echoed loudly in the depth of the night. Then, all was left quiet but for the heavy breathings of the two weapon holders.

A bazaar whistle in the distance broke the two's concentration. For the first time she go there, Rei showed a hence of reaction. She shifted her eyes sideways for a brief moment, as if searching for the source of the sound. Kanda saw his chance. He wasn't about to let her off that easily. If Komui's theory had indeed been correct, then she had betrayed the Black Order. Her very existence would be a hazard to the whole society. She must die.

He raised his sword. He never thought he would kill one of his own, but when it came to the goodness of the community, it had to be done. He could hear Lavi begging him in the distance. Although he appeared cool and collected, he could feel his heart beating out of control. _'Good bye.' _

He raised his sword over his head, closed his eyes, and sliced.

The smell of blood never hit his senses. It was a sinful mistake, and he swore that night, that if he were to survive, he would never let his emotions get in the way again. For the instance he reopened his eyes, he came face to face with the Noah. The man smirked; Kanda's sword was clenched tightly in his left hand, while his right pushed Rei behind him.

"It's still too early to test her against you Exorcists, isn't it?" The Noah questioned.

Then, as quickly as the Noah appeared, the two vanished into thin air. Kanda growled, sheathing his sword. He would allow her to live, for now. He turned, walking towards Lavi, who was struggling to get up. His arm was broken from the fall, and it appeared that he had twisted his ankle somewhere along the way. Kanda snorted, wasting in no time to talk to his teammate. After all, it was Lavi who allowed her to take advantage of him.

"Was that really her?" Lavi questioned through pain, unable to believe himself.

Kanda paused, the moonlight outlining his perfect figure. It almost seemed as though he was stunned by the question. Then, out of the blue, he replied. "No."

* * *

不管多久，我都等待你的出现。

* * *


	2. The Living Dead Part I

AN: Ok guys, fairly short chapter. Eh...Enjoy!! Dun forget to review. Eh...flames are welcome. I think.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Living Dead

Part I

_A long time ago, there lived a man and his wife. They weren't the richest people in the world, but they certainly were the happiest. During the day, the man would take his boat out to sea in order to hunt for fish, and the wife would stay home and wait for her husband's return. One day, however, everything changed._

_It was a starless night. The man was caught in the middle of a storm. His boat hit rock bottom and began to sink, fast. There were nearby ships, but for their own selfish benefits, they did not try to save the man. He drowned that night, leaving his beautiful wife behind. From that day forever, whenever the night was starless, the man's wife would wait for him by the dock, believing her husband would return._

_And did he? _

_Yes, but it wasn't to visit his wife._

_He returned to take his revenge on the village._

* * *

She sat in the luxury of the Noah's mansion. Rei Morioka was alone, and very much alive. The other Noahs did not talk to her. In fact, they treated her like she was contagious. She remembered nothing, knew no one. The only person that showed kindness towards her was a man named Kazuki.

He was the first person she saw when she woke from her slumber. Rei was told that Kazuki saved her life; therefore, she must repay her debt by acting as his slave. Though what exactly caused her to be in a life-threatening situation was still a mystery to this day. Nevertheless, she felt obligated, because he saved her.

There were certain rules in the Noah mansion that a servant must follow. She was forbidden from leaving Kazuki's chamber, unless told otherwise. It had caused her master great trouble in retreating her the last time she wondered off on her own. The head of the family, who Kazuki referred to as _'Earl-sama'_, blamed the likes of her master for her disappearance. Rei witnessed the punishment of the Noah family that night, and learned her lesson.

"Here, I brought you something."

She turned at the familiar voice, the voice of the Noah that saved her. A plate was placed in her lap. It was chocolate pudding. The Noahs loved their sweets. Rei stared at the object strangely, wondering what it was. Kazuki frowned. It was the side effect of his power. She no longer remembered who she was, or anything to do with her life for that matter, all but the fear of death.

"You eat it." He lifted the spoon from the plate, and placed a mouthful of pudding into his mouth before swallowing the food whole. "See."

Next, he took a spoonful of pudding and attempted to do the same with her. Still, she looked confused. When he tried to place the food into her mouth, she refused to open up. He sighed. She didn't want to eat. No, she didn't know how to eat. All basic instincts were diminished.

"Stupid girl. Stop being difficult. Eat or you'll die." He took another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. The next few seconds went by so fast; he hardly knew what he was doing.

He took a hold of her shoulder, and pulled her into him. Before she realized what was going on, they were in a lip lock. Kazuki pushed open Rei's mouth with his tongue, and transferred the food from his mouth into hers. It only took a fraction of a second, yet the after effect and the sweet taste of the pudding burned into her mind. He pulled away to look at her. She was stunned. It was the first real human-to-human interaction she had. He wiped away the remaining pudding from the corner of her lips with his finger. His hand was cold to the touch.

"Taste good, huh?" He smiled.

She said nothing. Slowly, she lifted the spoon from the plate, and mimicked the procedure. Kazuki watched as she placed the food in her mouth, wondering how long it would be before she remembers the events of the life before. Then, without knowing, he reached for his heart, and felt for _her_ heartbeat.

* * *

Yuu Kanda was her idol. His tale of bravery travelled as far as Italy. Rumours had it that he single handily brought upon the death of a Noah. To Yume, it was a dream come true to be able to sit at the same table, and have breakfast with the man that she adored. She could do nothing but stare at the elegant movements of Kanda's wrist as he hacked away at his pancakes.

"Is the food really that good?" Kanda asked out of the blue.

Yume nearly jumped out of her seat. "W-what?"

"You are drooling all over it." Kanda explained without looking up.

Lavi let out a loud chuckle from beside Kanda, causing the girl to blush. It was the most he said to her all week. Kanda kept to himself when they were together, and did nothing to contribute to the sake of the mission. They were there to investigate the occurrence of the ghost ship, and tap into any lead on the missing Exorcists. But when Lavi returned with Kanda that night, injured and at a loss for word, the two noobs had naturally turned to their team captain for answers, yet Kanda refused to leek the information.

"Yuu, cut my food for me." Lavi whined.

Still, the swordsman did not look up. "Cut it yourself."

"But I only have one arm!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Then grow another one." He got up, threw his eating utensils into his plate, and left the table.

Kanda was in a worse mood than usual. Lavi watched as the swordsman slammed the door on his way out. The goofy smile he held moments ago gradually slipped from his lips. He looked down at his food, suddenly loosing his appetite.

Kanda was never one to worry over other people's business, but him and Rei grew up together. Rei and Lenalee were the first ones he came into contact with, so naturally, there was a bond between the three of them. They would never raise their weapons against one and another, yet three days ago, Kanda was aimed to kill.

"I've been meaning to ask you Lavi." The Bookman turned his attention towards the boy sitting across from him. "What happened to your arm?" Ayumu questioned.

It wasn't like he didn't see it coming. "I…" He looked down, knowing the excuse would be lame, and the others would see right through it. Nonetheless, he had to protect her secret. Rei would be in a worse position than she already was if the Black Order were to learn that she had regained consciousness. Surely, Komui would not allow her survival. "Slipped and fell."

* * *

_"Are we really doing the right thing?"_

Kanda watched the falling snow. Villagers hurried from all around him, each going about with their own bindings. His hands clenched tightly around his katana. His Innocence was the only thing that kept him safe. He had been fighting ever since he received this glorious curse. It's been so long, he had forgotten the cause of the need for battle. The blood of the Akumas was like ecstasy to his senses; it brought a pleasure so great that it surpassed the need for seduction. As time went on, Kanda viewed himself not as the lord who brought salvation to those tormented souls, but a mere selfish human who knew only how to satisfy his desires.

He had been alone all his life, had taken the lives of thousands of condemned souls. So why? Why was he unwilling to free her of her miseries? Why does he enjoy seeing her suffer?

* * *

_"This is Yuu Kanda; his parents were killed by Akumas. He'll be living with us from now on." The boy was drenched in blood when General Tiedoll brought him home that night eleven years ago. "Please take care of him, Rei-chan."_

_"Hai. Tiedoll-sama." _

_It was the first time Rei saw so much hatred in someone's eyes. She led him to the bathroom, where she presumed to undress and clean him. He refused to speak to her. No matter how many questions she asked, he did not make a sound. It almost seemed as though he lost the ability to respond. Yet he understood her, she knew he understood her because he had followed all of her instructions. _

_"There." She smiled, wiping the last of the bloodstains from his face. "All done." She brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "You have such beautiful hair, Kanda-san."_

* * *

_"Aren't you glad we're finally out of that dreadful tower?" Rei smiled. She turned to look at Kanda, who was frowning._

_"We're on a mission." Kanda stated._

_"Yea, yea, sourpuss." Rei rolled her eyes skyward. "Hey! Look!"_

_She disappeared into the crowd before Kanda was able to stop her. It took him nearly an hour to find her. While he was huffing and puffing in the heat, she was sitting in the shade with food in her mouth. He marched towards her, ready to give her a piece of his mind. _

_"Oh, there you are." She smiled at his approach, shoving a cone into his face. _

_Kanda raised an eyebrow; the anger seemed to have suddenly evaporated. "What's this?"_

_"Strawberry flavoured sweet ice." Rei answered. "You never had it before?"_

_Kanda said nothing._

* * *

"My, my, young man. You are my first costumer today." The short old man stared rather oddly up at Kanda. "What can I do for you today?"

"Strawberry flavoured sweet ice…" Kanda said slowly. "Please."

* * *

It was the middle of the day when it happened. The sudden disappearance of the sun and the fast approaching storm seemed all too unrealistic. It took mere seconds for the rain to hit, adding cold and displeasure to the already chilled snow. A thin, undetectable layer of ice froze over the surface of the walkways, causing by passers to slip and fall. Kanda watched as villagers scurried into their houses, trying their best to avoid the storm. He observed silently, watching as a couple fell and got muddy from the fallen rain. Then, his eyes landed on something rather peculiar. A man.

It was as though the man appeared out of thin air. Kanda hadn't detected his presence up until that moment, and was immediately alerted by the abnormality of the situation. The man wobbled as he walked, as if drunk with alcohol, yet there was something about the way he strolled that made it seem like he wasn't at all intoxicated.

When the man raised his head, Kanda was certain that he was no longer among the living, for his skull was covered with rotten flush, as if he had awaken from a slumber deep beneath the sea. His eyes were glassy and lifeless; his hands were pale and mouldy from the seawater. Yet he was still standing, as if held by an unknown force.

Kanda drew his katana, his Innocence activating within his hands. He pointed his weapon towards the condemned soul, as if waiting for the other to attack. The man wasn't an Akuma, his scent didn't snitch with the insanity of blood, yet his soul was tainted with something else, something he wasn't able to put his hands on.

"Who are you and why have you come?" Kanda demanded.

The man did not answer as he proceeded to enter the village. Kanda, however, would not allow such thing. In mere seconds, the swordsman was upon the man. His body moved gracefully through the air. His sword was raised high over his head, ready to finish this condemned soul, yet when he lowered his weapon in an attempt to free the man of his lifeless body, his actions were put to a halt, for his attack was blocked by another.

Kazuki looked up at the young swordsman. His yellow eyes gleamed through the darkness of the night. He smiled as his cane pushed against Kanda's blade. The Exorcist growled and jumped back, putting distance between him and his opponent. His thoughts wondered elsewhere for a moment as he scanned the area for the girl. Surely she must be near if the Noah was here.

"Good evening, Kanda-san." The Noah spoke, his voice deep, yet charming. "Please allow me to introduce myself." He bowed. "I am Kazuki. The third Noah of the mansion."

"Where is Rei?" Kanda demanded, ignoring his introduction.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to let you see her anymore." A smirk formed on the Noah's lips. "After all. You did try to kill her the last time you saw her." He was toying with the Exorcists. "Isn't that right? Kanda-san?"

Kanda's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. He allowed no time to be wasted as he launched another attack. His movements were swift and shapeless. He wasn't about to let Kazuki get away, not until he hands over Rei. The Noah did nothing but dodge, it was as though he was toying with Kanda. The night, however, was not getting any younger, and the strange man was getting away while the two were at it. Kazuki wasn't about to let that happen.

It didn't take long for the Noah to be tired of Kanda's attacks. Kazuki, having had his fun for the night, decided to make it serious. When he saw an opening at Kanda's left, he took the shot. It was never his intention to kill the Exorcist, and it certainly wasn't apart of his order. With a blast from his darkened hand, he sent Kanda flying backwards toward a wall. His attack, however, was not put into full effect. Allies had arrived, and Kanda was caught before his body made contact with the wall.

"It seems that I've attracted quite the attention around here." Kazuki smiled.

"You're right." Kazuki soon felt the cold blade of the battleaxe against the back of his neck.

"Young man. Don't you know that it's dangerous to point your weapon at a Noah when his servant is right behind you?" He hissed.

In mere seconds, Ayumu's pray was lost as he dodged a kick from behind his back. He quickly turned towards the direction of his new attacker, and found a girl standing there. She looked nowhere near an Akuma, yet looks can be deceiving. He watched as Rei put herself in between him and her master. A dagger was clenched tightly in the girl's hand.

"Keep them busy. Rei."

It was an order from her master. Rei didn't know why, but she was obligated to follow whatever this man says. With lightening movements, Kazuki approached the strange man that appeared out of the darkness. Ayumu attempted to follow. Rei, however, wasn't about to let him through. Her job was to act as a wall of intersection. Anyone that tries to get near her master would have to get through her first.

Ayumu wasn't about to let the Noah off that easily. His attempts, however, were in vain as Rei slashed at him at random, making it impossible for him to approach. He looked to Yume for assistance. The girl was reluctant to leave the injured Kanda behind, but seeing her partner slaughtered wasn't her obligation. She approached the girl carefully, sneaking up on her from behind. Her gloves glowed under the moonless night; her Innocence gave her incredible strength.

"Out of the way, Ayumu!" Yume warned her partner before attacking.

Having been used to the tag team, Ayumu got the jest of it, and moved. The sneak attack would have been a success if the boy with the broken arm hadn't showed up. Lavi, having seen the whole battle from his window, flew down to help his teammates as soon as possible. Or rather, he got in the way; for he blocked Yume's hands with his Innocence, with quite a bit of difficulty, since he only had one hand. This came as a shock to the new Exorcists.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayumu hissed.

"Don't…touch her…"

Kanda watched from afar, grunted, and rushed back into the battle. The Noah was now approaching the mysterious man, fast. Rei didn't seem to notice the new arrival, for she caught a glimpse of Kanda, and rushed to her master's aid. She, once again, put herself in between the others and Kazuki.

"Move." Kanda ordered. His katana was clenched tightly in his hands. He didn't want to attack her, not again. When she gave no motion to shift, he raised his voice. "Move Rei. I don't want to fight you."

She said nothing.

He wanted to go around her. Wanted to make excuses for himself, yet she got in his way every time he tried to approach, until finally, he wasn't able to contain his anger. This girl obviously lost her mind. She was protecting a Noah, and it was his job to finish her.

Her skills never surpassed his.

He knew that for certain, because they trained together, grew up together. They knew each other inside and out. What she didn't know was the fact that he improved a great deal during the past few years. Kanda took a deep breath. He gave his final warning. She wasn't inclined to move. He wasn't about to let her off again. He raised his sword to attack; his movements were swift. If he was going to kill her, he wanted to make it quick and painless. His attacks were aimed at her major arteries. He wore her out like the swift wind. Her recovering body couldn't handle him any longer. She was weak, she was powerless, and she was dying. Her skin was ghastly pale. He wanted to end her suffering.

He swung again at her neck. She dodged, but she wasn't expecting him to ground swipe. She was knocked off balance, and fell hard on her back. Kanda stood over her; one of his feet was on top of her wrist. His katana was raised in mid air. He was going to kill her, the traitor who became his friend, the traitor who took care of his wounds, and the traitor he came to respect.

"Kanda! No!"

He heard Lavi's voice in the distance.

His hands shook.

His hands never shook before.

He closed his eyes, and stabbed at her.

"_Strawberry flavoured sweet ice. You never had it before?"_

* * *

AN: OK, that's it! ; I know, I suck...LOL! Anyways...I'm off to write 'White Ribbon' now. Or rather...attempt. Writer's block...RxR!

* * *


	3. The Living Dead PartII

AN: Ok guys!! Sorry this is so late! I'm going to try to stop making excuses for late updates. LOL! RXR Please!

Question: What do you do if you want to get the guy you like to notice you?

Answer: Dump coffee on him.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Living Dead

Part II

His sword pierced her shoulder. The metallic smell of blood hit his senses. Kanda's eyes snapped open. Her face came into view, she looked absolutely horrified. Then, slowly, that look of horror twisted into pain. She let out a loud scream, though her reaction was slowed down by the shock, it did not stop her from being petrified. Her look alone was enough to shake Kanda. Apart of him wanted to realise her from her sufferings, yet he was unable to bring himself to do so. She took care of him.

He withdrew his sword from her shoulder, the sickening sound of blade against bone set him off, and he immediately took a few steps back, observing as she crawled away from him like some sort of wounded animal. Kanda's eyes softened, he saw the same person in her as he did years ago, only she had lost her way.

"Kanda!" When Yume didn't see any reaction from Kanda, she decided to finish the job on her own.

Her gloves glowed in the dark. Her fast approach was hard to miss by anyone, yet the wounded Rei was unable to move from her position on the ground. Lavi tried to intercept her, but Ayumu blocked his way. It was like the nightmare was replaying itself again in his eyes, except this time, Rei was harmed by those she considered _family._

Her attack would have been a success, if _he_ hadn't gotten in the way. Kanda's actions that night were rendered most shocking. Surely, she did not expect someone of his status to react the way he did, yet the truth was in front of her. She couldn't understand why he turned his weapon on her that night, all she knew was that Kanda stood as an obstacle in her success. Yes, he might have had his reasons, but it was nearly impossible for her to understand what he was thinking at that moment. And for the first time, she realized just how little she knew of the person she admired. She drew to a sudden halt, inches away from the tip of Kanda's katana. The swordsman did not look her in the eye, _couldn't_ look her in the eye.

"Don't." He spoke.

She understood.

He was in pain.

* * *

The strange traveller did not bother to hide his existence. He moved towards the town in fast paste. His flesh was dripping away as he did. He had little time to waste. He wanted to see her, must see her. She was the only reason why he was still alive. He walked with the hope that he would soon be reunited with her.

Kazuki followed. He wanted to see where the Innocence was going to lead him. The man in front of him stopped right outside of the town's gate, as if remembering the place. The man's face, which was filled with sorrow moments ago, now appeared confused. It was as though he did not know the place where he was born. Then, slowly, that confusion twisted into fits of sinister laughter, followed by the look of rage.

'_He remembers.'_ Kazuki thought to himself.

The anger from his previous life never left him. They were embedded, and finally, resurfaced. Kazuki watched as the man's rage boiled before he continued to march forward. His fellow villagers had left him alone that dreadful night, and he had drowned along with the rest of his consciousness. All that remained of him was anger, an unbearable anger that he could not rid of, and the anger of sanity that drove him to vengeance. His footsteps burned as he moved forward. He was going to destroy them.

It seemed as though the village was aware of his presence, for lights were spread across the streets. Villagers watched in horror at his approach, they scattered, but were not fast enough, for the man had already entered town. His rage burned everything he touched. In mere seconds, houses were set on fire, a flame that seemed to have spread like the devil's palm. It could not be stopped, _he_ could not be stopped.

* * *

_"Please!" He begged over the storm, his boat was already sinking._

_The man could see the lights of the other fishing boats near by, but his voice was drowned by the darkness of the storm. Had they not seen him? Surely it was impossible, the boats always kept close to each other, and he'd always watched the backs of his fellow villagers. Were they going to leave him there to die? _

_Still, he waited, telling himself to give his friends a little more time. Perhaps the conditions of the storm had left the others in a panic. He held on to the sails of his boat with his last strength, the hope of being rescued never left him. His boat was sinking fast. The water had already reached his knees. He could do nothing but wait. They were coming for him; they couldn't leave him behind, they were his friends. _

_He trusted them._

* * *

"Unforgivable." He muttered over and over again.

The lives of the humans were nothing in his eyes. All he wanted was revenge. He died a painful death, he died not knowing the reason, and he died with the knowledge that he could have been saved. It was enough to set him off. He wasn't going to forgive _anyone_.

In the corner of the street, where he turned into a dead end, he found a small boy crying with his brother. They had been separated from their parents in the crisis. The man watched. His face showed no trace of mercy. He'd lost all sense of righteousness. His rage drove him on; he wouldn't let _anyone_ escape, even the innocence of children.

It was at that moment that the man appeared, the man he did not recognize. He sensed that Kazuki's power was not that of this world. He stopped in his tracks as Kazuki put himself in between the boys and the man. He could feel the Noah's sorrow; Kazuki's pain was much greater than his own.

"Move. You are not apart of this." The man told him.

"Yes." Kazuki replied slowly. "But _you_ have something I desire."

At the same time, the Noah of compassion sensed the man's wish, his one true wish. He did not wait for the fisherman to say a word before he launched his attack. The man dodged, his movements were that of lightening. He swung at Kazuki; his fist was filled with fire of his deepest rage. He hated the cruelty of mankind's nature. He hated those who allowed him to die in vain. They were supposed to be his friends. They were supposed to help him. He was not a bad man. No. He had followed the way of god. He prayed. He did everything he could to help those in need. So why, why was he being punished?

He swung again at Kazuki and missed. The Noah was simply too fast, too experience for him to handle. Then, all at once, the fighting ceased. They stood on opposite sides of the street, staring at each other, as if looking into their own future. It was as though they saw their fate in each other, their one true fate.

Then, as quickly as the paused came, it was over. Kazuki approached, his speed that of the wind. He was human, yet possessed powers beyond that of a mortal. His hand pierced the man's chest, where he clenched the Innocence tightly, and pulled the object of his desire. The man's eyes widened at the sudden attack, but did not struggle. Image, thousands of images flashed before his eyes, images of his past, of his life before death.

Realization hit him.

This wasn't what he wanted.

* * *

_His hands were frozen by the splashing rain; again and again he tried to hang on to what little he had left, yet every time he had a grip, his hands would slip. He had been pushed to the edge by his cruel fate, and that's when the thought hit him._

_He was going to die. _

_With the last of his strength, he glanced towards the direction of the boats near by. They were already making their escape. And surprisingly, he did not feel the bitter anger towards them for leaving him behind; instead, he was glad for their escape. If they were to make it back to the village safely, they would be able to warn his people of the coming storm, and in turn, they would keep _her_ safe. _

_It was the only thing that mattered. _

_That was his last wish._

* * *

He was never angry.

Quite the opposite, he was glad, glad that they were safe.

The Innocence embedded in his body had kept his spirits alive, and in turn, he had been unable to move on. Time after time, his spirit grew into an anger that seemed to have sprouted from hope. He remembered the reason why he had died that night. He died for the precious memories he had tried so desperately to protect.

The man smiled sadly. "I…thank you."

With those last words, he was released from the rage that bid him to this bitter world. He glanced up, and for the first time, he saw the light of his desire. The face of his wife, the one he wanted to see all this time, was waiting for him with a smile. The fisherman understood. Now was his time. And with those last thoughts, his remains melted into the dust of the night.

At last, he was free.

"Rest in peace." Kazuki whispered.

He raised the Innocence to eye level. It wasn't the heart. He wasn't expecting much from this hunt. Nonetheless, he had another piece of the weapon in his hands, the weapon that threatened to destroy his kind. He cannot allow the weapon's existence. His clench on the Innocence tightened. The fragile fragment shattered, and suffered the same fate as its previous master.

"Useless…"

He winced, noticing the wound that begun to form on his own shoulder, and immediately realized what had happened.

"Rei."

* * *

_"Do you love me?" She asked. Her voice suddenly turned serious from their mindless discussion moments ago. _

_"I-" Lavi stuttered. _

_He couldn't answer her because he didn't know how. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for her; he wasn't supposed to have feelings for anyone. All he knew was he had to keep living as the successor of the bookman. He stared at the girl in front of him. She was expecting an answer. Something nagged at him to say yes, yet when he turned to look at her, he saw the disappointment in her eyes. _

_"Rei." _

_"Forget it." She cut him short, turned, and started to leave his room._

_"Rei!" He took hold of her in his arms. _

_He couldn't let her go. His lips trailed down her smooth neck. One night, for one night, he would allow himself to step out of that terrible fate and be completely enslaved by her. His hands travelled down her uniform and he proceeded to undress her. He gently pushed her onto his bed, where he seemed to have rolled out of his own uniform unnoticed. _

_He took her breast into his mouth and sucked on it viciously, leaving evidence of their sin. She let out a moan of ecstasy. Her fingers moved through his silky hair. He groaned. He kissed her passionately. He positioned himself and entered her, taking away her most precious gift. He felt her whole body tense. Her nails dug into his back. She was in pain. _

"_Just this once. Be hurt by me." Lavi whispered into her ear._

_She nodded. He allowed a moment to elapse before he thrust himself into her again, and again. He lusted for her; he wanted her the first time he laid eyes on her. They lay together that night. They broke the rules that night, yet both of them knew it wouldn't be the last time. _

"_What are we going to do now?" Her voice held a hence of panic. _

_He wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her into him. "I'll protect you." He made her a promise. "I'll protect you no matter what."_

* * *

It was a promise he couldn't keep.

He watched as she struggled on the floor, too stunned to do anything. Once again, he allowed his promise to perish. She left a trail of blood behind as she crawled. She had lost her ways, her once graceful movements disintegrated into agony. Her glance towards the Exorcists reflected pure terror.

Lavi couldn't bear to watch any longer. He made his approach. He wanted to comfort her. She backed away from him. It pained him to see her this way. She did not recognize him. His path, however, was once again, blocked by the Noah of passion. The power in front of him was greater than his own. He didn't even sense the Noah's approach.

A single fling of Kazuki's hand sent the defenceless Lavi flying through the air. The Bookman felt his back slam against one of his teammate, where they skid for another meter or two before coming to a stop. Lavi felt as though every bone in his body had been blown out of place. Yet it wasn't his own safety that concerned him, it was hers. And, for the second time that week, she disappeared before his eyes.

It was over.

The mission was a failure.

* * *

AN: Does anyone actually read the author's notes?

* * *


End file.
